Percy Jackson- The Maginorians
by The Shadow Demigod
Summary: Percy is a Magenorian, he comes from the planet Magenoria. He is a Special Magenorian, that has the power to control water. There are many other Special Magenorians out there. Join Percy as he tries, to live a normal life as a human. But of course things don't always work out, when your being hunted. Will Percy find other Magenorians, and together will they defeat Orion. OC, Au,


**Prologue**

It's been fourteen years since Orion and his hunters Invaded my Planet. Now my kind is on the run, we are being hunted. Now our kind resides on Earth, we are able to blend In with the humans. Our kind are exactly like the humans In appearance, but our DNA is far more advanced then the humans. Our species are known as 'Magenorians' we are from the planet Magenoria.

My name is Percy Jackson, and I'm a Magenorian. But I'm a special Magenorian, I was born with the power to control Water. Among our kind, there are special Magenorians born In each generation of our planet. They are born to protect our planet from our enemies. Those of us who were born In my generation including me, were to young. When our planet was Invaded by Orion, we were unable to protect our people. Many were killed, but the special Magenorians were sent with Protectors to planet earth. We don't know how many special Magenorians escaped, or where any of them are. But It is said, that one day we will all unite and destroy our greatest enemy.

I was fortunate, My protector is my Mother. Those who did escape might not have their parents with them. Our planet was formed by the Immortals, what humans have designated as Greek Gods. Everything humans know about Greek Mythology is true, but It is from our planet. All the myths, all the monsters they are from Magenoria. The Immortals protected our planet, allowing us Special Magenorians to grow. But when Orion invaded our planet, he did not come alone. He brought soldiers of the shadows. They were unstoppable against the Immortals, we were forced to retreat. It is said, only one Immortal had escaped to Earth. But no one knows for sure.

My mother tells me not to worry about our planet, or what I'm destined to do. She has me ignore all that, and live like a normal human. But It's hard to live a normal life, when we've been constantly on the run. As I get older, my powers grow stronger. The stronger they get, the harder It is to control them. In the year 2005, on August 23rd, five days after my Birthday. My powers went out of control, I had just turned six, but I created a powerful storm. I created Hurricane Katrina. In the process I almost died, with how young I was. But In the end I survived. From there I was scared of what I could do, I felt dangerous.

Ever since then, we have been on the run. Whenever my powers acted up. I've moved from city to city, state to state. Its been rough on my mom. Now we currently live In Manhattan, New York. We've only been here a month, and tomorrow I'm supposed to start school. I'm praying to the Immortals, that nothing goes wrong for a while.

-Next Day-

"Percy!" My mom called, from the Kitchen. I sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I stood up. "Be there In a few!" I called back. I stretched my limbs, and walked into my bathroom. I turned on the sink, and gently splashed the cool water on my face. I looked into the mirror, my sea-green eyes looked tired. I rubbed more water onto my face, all grogginess disappearing. From there I did my daily routine, tossing on a clean T-shirt and jeans. I grabbed y bag, and headed towards the kitchen. "I'm ready Mom, I'll see you later" I called, my mother came to the door of the kitchen. She was wearing a casual blue shirt, with a nice pair of jeans. Her brown curls, pulled into a tight bun. She gave me a small smile. "Behave, and try to keep them under control" She said.

I nodded, I knew what she was talking about. My powers, lately my emotions have been affecting them. "I will Mom, love you" I said, as I walked out the door. I walked out onto the streets of New York, which by now was already buzzing with life. I started my walk to Goode High School, which was about three blocks from where I lived. As I approached Goode High School, I was a bit surprised by it. The front looked like a museum, and I wasn't really fond of museums. I walked up the lengthy stairs, students were hanging around the front. Sitting on top of rails, and benches, just chatting away. I received a few looks, no doubt I would attract the attention of everyone. I was new, and they probably didn't have many new students.

I walked through the double glass doors, and Immediately my ears were filled with the chatter of many students. The hallway, was really long. Students were hanging by the sides of lockers, and some were already walking into their designated classroom. I sighed, and followed the fading signs that led to the front office. I walked into the office, and my nose was bombarded by the smell of grapes. I ignored it and walked to the front desk. The administrator looked up at me, she had a pointed nose, and wore a suit. I could tell she took her job seriously, she gave me a questioning look. "Can I help you?" She asked. "Uhh I'm new" I said. The next few minutes she asked me a lot of personal Information.

"Well , your all set. Annabeth will you please give this young man a quick tour and help him find his locker" The administrator asked, I turned around to see a girl my age with curly blond hair. She had startling grey eyes, and she walked with a sort of confidence. As if she could do anything, she wore a casual sweater despite4 the heat outside, and had on a plain pair of jeans. She was cute, I will admit that. The administrator handed her a few papers, no doubt they were my schedule and info. She gave me a small smile, "Sure Mrs. Paul." She looked at me, I felt a bit uncomfortable. She was giving me a once over, I felt as If she was scanning me. Sizing me up.

"Well, lets take you to your locker" She said. As we walked out of the office, the bell rang signaling the start of first period. The hallway was empty, we walked in silence for a few minutes. Then she finally spoke, "So what's your name?" She asked. I couldn't help but smirk "Isn't it on the paper, she gave you" She gave me a look, "Well I guess the vibe I picked up off you was wrong" She said, she sounded angry. I couldn't help but feel curious, "Exactly what vibe did you get from me?" I asked. "I thought you would be nice, that you would finally be one of the cute guys that wasn't a jerk" She said, she sped up. Obviously she didn't want to talk anymore. I had to jog a bit, to catch up with her. "Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a smartass. I just thought you would know my name, since It's on the paper" She stopped, so abruptly I almost crashed into her. She turned around, "I do know your name, I can read. But Its always best to introduce yourself to people. even If you already know their names. So next time don't be a jerk about it" I nodded, the part where she called me cute made me a little more curious about her. But I decided not to question that. "Right, sorry. I'm Percy Jackson. I'm not an asshole, If you were wondering." I said, she gave me a small smile. "Well Percy, my name is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. Hopefully you do prove, to not be an asshole." She said.

She pointed to the locker on her right, "This is your locker, and your first period is down the hall on the right" I nodded, and took the papers from her as she handed them to me. "I'll see you In fourth period" She said "So looks like I'll have to deal with you then" I wasn't sure If she meant that as If dealing with me was a bad thing or not. But I realized she was joking, when I saw the corners of her mouth twitch up a bit. "So Uhh I'll see you later" I said. She nodded and walked away, heading back towards the office. Today was going to be an interesting day, I thought.

 **First chapter done. I hope you enjoy, and don't worry Annabeth and Percy wont get together for a long while. They just find each other cute. But I hope you enjoy, any criticism is appreciated.**

 **-The Shadow Demigod**


End file.
